Merry Christmas My Love
by Lobo Guara
Summary: Harry und Draco sind seit vier Jahren ein Paar, Voldemort ist vernichtet, doch Harry sucht als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale immer noch nach Todessern. Auch Weihnachten scheint ihn nicht aufhalten zu können. Oder? HPDM, SLASH, AU


Oje, da hat mich ein ganz böses Plot Bunny heimgesucht, ich schäm mich auch dafür, dass ichs nicht rausgeworfen hab :D aber es war so verlockend und das PB war so knuffelig ;) Da hab ich mir gedacht: ein kleines Weihnachtsspecial für euch wäre doch nicht schlecht. Hier kommt also mein (mit Sicherheit nicht erster aber immerhin erster erfolgreich abgeschlossener) Versuch einer Drarry Story für euch. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht zu geschockt.

**Titel****:** Merry Christmas My Love

**Autor****:** Ich, Draydreamer (auf anderen Seiten Lilyflower, LilyMouse, Stella Mirrow, Lara)

**Kategorie:** Romance

**Warnungen:** Slash, Lime, Fluff, AU

**Pairings:** DM/HP (ganz nebenbei auch noch GW/BZ, RW/HG, SF/PP, LL/NL, NM/LM )

**Summary****:** Harry und Draco sind seit vier Jahren ein Paar, Voldemort ist vernichtet, doch Harry sucht als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale immer noch nach Todessern. Auch Weihnachten scheint ihn nicht aufhalten zu können. Oder? HPDM, SLASH, AU

**Disclaimer****:** Nix ist mir, nur die Idee – obwohl, die Idee gehört dem bösen Hasenviech das hier neben mir auf meiner Schulter hockt und mich böse anfaucht. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit Plotbunnys Ideen und JKRs Charakteren. Leider /scheuftz/

**Beta:** Meine Liebe Jojo und die wundervolle Leonie *g*

_**Merry**__** Christmas My Love**_

24.12.2001, London, Grimmauldplace 45

„Hey Schatz, komm her", murmelte der Blondschopf verschlafen und klopfte mit der linken Hand neben sich aufs Bett. „Mh?", kam die genuschelte Antwort seines Freundes. Die beiden waren wie Tag und Nacht. Der eine hatte blonde Haare, von denen ihm einzelne Strähnen locker ins Gesicht fielen und stürmische, graue Augen, war listig und verschlagen, zeigte niemals öffentlich seine wahren Gefühle und der andere… ja, den säumte ein schwarzer Haarschopf, der niemals zu bändigen war, glitzernde, grüne Augen, in denen es zu versinken galt, war mutig und verlässlich und zeigte aller Welt, dass er, Harry James Potter, dazu in der Lage war, zu lieben. Dass er in der Lage war, dadurch den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Dass er in der Lage war, allen Anschuldigungen und Provokationen zum Trotz, eine Beziehung zu seinem ehemals größten Rivalen seiner Schulzeit führen konnte. Dass er in der Lage war, mit Draco Simeon Malfoy zusammen zu leben. „Ich hab dich aufgefordert, deine blöden Dokumente zu vergessen und endlich herzukommen, lass deine Arbeit doch mal in Ruhe. Himmelherrgottnochmal, es ist nach Mitternacht, wir haben den vierten Advent und mein Freund arbeitet sich tot. Junge, du hast Voldemort vernichtet, kein Mensch wird es dir übel nehmen, wenn du ausnahmsweise mal diverse Akten für ein paar Stunden vergisst. Bitte."

Draco hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet und sah zu Harry hinüber, der nun resignierend den Kopf auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. „Schatz, du kannst nicht mehr. Komm her!", stellte Draco fest und als Harry keine Anstalten machte, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen, schlug er die Bettdecke bei Seite und tapste müde mit nackten Füßen über die kalten Holzbohlen. Hinter Harry angekommen schlang er die Arme um seine Schultern und murmelte ihm leise Worte ins Ohr, forderte ihn auf, den Papierkram zu vergessen, befahl ihm, sich endlich auszuruhen, mal wieder zu schlafen, zu entspannen. Harry jedoch lehnte müde seinen Kopf an Draco's Schulter, seufzte traurig auf und murmelte: „Dray, ich hab sie fast… diesmal krieg ich sie… sie wird dafür bezahlen, das schwöre ich dir und es ist mir schnuppe ob sie mit dir verwandt ist oder nicht!" Draco stimmte in das Seufzen mit ein. Die alte Leier. Wieder einmal Bellatrix Lestrange, die Schwester seiner Mutter. Seit Voldemort vernichtet war, brannte Harry darauf, dieses Monster hinter Schloss und Riegel zu verbannen. Aber sie war ihm bisher immer durch die Lappen gegangen. Immer konnte sie entwischen. Es war wie verhext, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Harry BITTE! Du bringst dich um wegen deiner Wut auf diese Frau. Das ist es nicht wert, glaub mir. Du kriegst sie noch, aber nicht an Weihnachten, nicht dieses Jahr. Junge, du hast FERIEN und du arbeitest von zu Hause aus weiter, das geht nicht. Klar, als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale ist es nicht gerade einfach, sich Urlaub zu nehmen, das sehe ich ein, aber du HAST Urlaub und du WIRST ihn LEBEN! Komm jetzt. Darling… meine Tante ist es nicht wert, dass du darüber zu Grunde gehst…"

Grummelnd erhob Harry sich, ließ sich nun von dem Blonden in eine vollständige Umarmung ziehen. „Danke…" Draco seufzte, blickte seinen Freund traurig an und zog ihn zu ihrem Bett. „Lass uns schlafen, Darling. Morgen früh gehen wir los und suchen uns einen schönen Weihnachtsbaum, den wir dann hier im Haus aufstellen und schmücken werden. Dann können wir Plätzchen backen und du vergisst deine Arbeit. Wenn du willst, koche ich dann etwas und wir feiern zusammen, ganz für uns, Weihnachten. Ja?" „Okay…" wieder war die Antwort nur zu erahnen, so leise war Harry mittlerweile geworden. Lächelnd schubste Draco seinen Freund auf Bett, legte sich neben ihn und zog die Bettdecke über sie beide. Das war doch einmal ein gelungener Einsatz gewesen. Er, Draco Malfoy, Junior Auror im zweiten Jahr, hatte es geschafft Harry Potter, den Leiter der Aurorenzentrale davon zu überzeugen, dass Arbeit zweitrangig war. Glücklich legte er einen Arm um den Retter der Zaubererwelt, zog ihn näher zu sich und schmiegte sich an seinen warmen Körper. Nur Sekunden später waren beide endgültig eingeschlafen. Ein paar Minuten danach hätte ein Beobachter sehen können, wie Dobby hereingetapst kam und lautlos das Licht löschte und ein Fenster einen Spalt breit öffnete. Draußen begann der Schnee in dicken Flocken vom Himmel herab zu fallen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

25.12.2001, London, Grimmauldplace 45

Harry blinzelte verschlafen und pustete sich eine Strähne seines widerspenstigen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Weihnachten. Toll. Obwohl. Wenn er nachdachte, war es wirklich wundervoll. Es würde seit Jahren das erste Weihnachten sein, das er mit Draco alleine feiern würde. In dem Jahr, als sie zusammengekommen waren, hatten sie mit dem Orden im Hauptquartier gefeiert, das war 1998 gewesen. Darauf das Jahr hatte das Ministerium sie beide eingeladen, an den Festlichkeiten nach Voldemorts Sturz teilzunehmen. Letztes Jahr hatten sie dann auf Malfoy Manor gefeiert, zusammen mit den Weasleys, den Zabinis, den Finnigans und den Longbottoms. Ja, sie waren letztes Jahr eine lustige Truppe gewesen. Ron und Hermione, Ginny und Blaise, Pansy und Seamus, Neville und Luna, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie und Molly und Artur, Narzissa und Lucius und zu guter Letzt Draco und er. Der Krieg hatte sie auf die interessanteste Art und Weise zusammengeschweißt. Zusammen hatten sie gefeiert, sich gefreut, aber auch an die Opfer des Krieges gedacht, die nun nicht mehr unter ihnen weilten. Percy Weasley war dabei nur am Rande erwähnt worden. Viel schmerzhafter waren die Verluste von Dean Thomas und Parvati Patil gewesen, ebenso wie die Tode von Katie Bell und Lee Jordan den ehemaligen Gryffindors sehr nahe gegangen waren. Von den Slytherins war Vincent Crabbe in der finalen Schlacht gefallen, mit ihm Theodor Nott und Marcus Flint. Es war ein blutiger Krieg gewesen. Viele Verluste waren zu beklagen, viele waren gerächt worden, mit der Zeit, einige waren verschmerzt, andere in Vergessenheit geraten. Aber andere wiederum schrieen noch heute lauthals nach Rache. So auch der Verlust Mad Eye Moodys und, der Grund, weshalb Harry bis in die Nacht hinein arbeitete, der Tod von Sirius Black, seinem Patenonkel.

Harry grummelte und drehte sich auf die Seite, immer noch in den Armen seines Freundes liegend. Seine trüben Gedanken an die Kriegszeit waren verschwunden, als er den schlafenden Draco betrachtete. /Wie friedlich er aussieht/ ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken strich er ihm eine vorwitzige Strähne von der Nasenspitze und lächelte glücklich. Er hatte schon ein Wahnsinnsglück, diesen wundervollen Menschen für sich gewonnen zu haben.

_~*~ Flashback:_

_14.2.1998, Hogwarts_

_Lautlos fluchend und in die Karte des Rumtreibers vertieft schlich Harry durch die verlassenen Korridore. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt – eine liebeskranke Hufflepuff, die sich Hoffnungen machte, weil Harry ihr in einem Anflug von geistiger Umnachtung zugelächelt hatte, die ihn nun auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte. Wütend auf sich selber kontrollierte er, ob der Tarnumhang noch richtig saß. Okay, er war selber Schuld an dem Desaster, aber er wollte nur eine Teilschuld für sich beanspruchen. Die Hufflepuff war auch nicht unschuldig, man bedenke – sie war eine Hufflepuff und nicht besonders klug. Außerdem war sie in der dritten Klasse und Harry in der Siebten. Sie musste schon ein wenig unintelligent sein, zu denken, Harry Potter würde ernsthaft etwas mit ihr anfangen. Aber gut._

_Nicht darauf achtend, wo er überhaupt hinlief, bog Harry rechts ab und stieg kurz darauf mehrere Stufen hoch. Hauptsache weg von der Großen Halle, so weit weg wie möglich. Stufen kamen ihm da ganz gelegen, brachten sie doch den nötigen Raum zwischen sie._

_Er kam an eine Tür, stieß sie auf und schloss sie wieder. Erleichtert lehnte er sich gegen sie und rutschte mit einem Seufzen mit dem Holz im Rücken zu Boden. Hier würde sie ihn sicherlich nicht suchen. Über ihm gurrten die Eulen, hier und da kamen welche von der Jagd zurück. Harry schloss die Augen. Endlich Ruhe. Doch der Boden, auf dem er saß wurde langsam kühl und Harry hatte nicht vor, sich zu erkälten. Also rappelte er sich kurze Zeit später wieder auf und zog sich sogar den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. Zusammen mit der Karte ließ er ihn in seine Schultasche gleiten, welche er dann zu Boden ließ. Langsam schlenderte er zu einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Noch immer wurde es abends sehr schnell dunkel. Nachdenklich stand er eine ganze Weile lang so da, schaute aus dem Fenster, konnte die kleinen Lichter in Hagrids Hütte sehen, sah das Spiegelbild des Vollmondes auf der dunklen, glatten Oberfläche des Sees und… fuhr herum, als er im hinteren Teil der Eulerei leise Geräusche vernahm. „Hallo?", rief er vorsichtig und machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte in diese Richtung. Sollte er auf der Karte jemanden übersehen haben? Fast unmöglich, aber immerhin… vielleicht hatte er nicht genau hingesehen?_

_Als er keine Antwort erhielt schritt er zielstrebig weiter und die Geräusche wurden deutlicher. Schemenhaft konnte er nun Umrisse erkennen. Dort, im hinteren Teil der Eulerei saß jemand in einem der Fenster, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Schluchzend. /Oje/, dachte Harry bei sich, dann überwand er die letzten Meter. „Hallo?", fragte er nochmals und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lumos", flüsterte er kurz darauf. Leicht flackerte das Licht nun und was Harry nun sah ließ seinen Atem stocken. Dort saß, zusammengekauert im Fensterrahmen, ein schluchzender, nein, hemmungslos weinender Draco Malfoy. Neben sich einen Brief, tränennass, mit verschwommener Tinte, zerknittert. Seine Schultasche lag achtlos am Boden neben ihm._

_„Malfoy?", brachte Harry stockend hervor, „Hey, alles klar?"_

_„Wonach sieht's denn aus, Potter? Nach nem Kaffeekränzchen sicherlich nicht… aber sei glücklich, jetzt hast du was zum tratschen, morgen weiß es das ganze Schloss. Slytherins Eisprinz hockt heulend in der Eulerei und wird von Gryffindors Goldjungen gefunden und fertiggemacht. Wow. Glorreiche Heldentaten sind nichts gegen das hier…" Wieder sank der Kopf auf seine Knie und seine Stimme erstarb. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Klar, sie waren nie sonderlich freundlich zueinander gewesen, aber für wie unmenschlich hielt der Slytherin ihn hier eigentlich? „Draco", murmelte er leise, „wieso sollte ich das weitererzählen? Glaubst du etwa, ich wüsste nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, vollkommen am Boden zu sein, verzweifelt, mit dem Gefühl, keiner könne dir helfen? Was glaubst du, wie unerträglich es für mich war, was Rita Kimmkorn damals über mich in den Zeitungen berichtet hat? Glaubst du, ich wäre so unmenschlich, andere derselben Qual auszusetzen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf seinen Erzrivalen aus früheren Jahren hinab. Ja, aus früheren Jahren. Harry sah in Draco Malfoy schon seit langem nicht mehr den arroganten Idioten, der er einmal gewesen war. Im Laufe des letzten halben Jahres hatte der Junge sich zurückgezogen, war schweigsamer, stiller geworden, hatte andere machen lassen, was er früher getan hat. Oft war er nur noch in der Bibliothek anzutreffen und wenn er Harry traf, ignorierte er ihn meist. Jetzt hob er wieder den Kopf und sah Harry ungläubig an. Tränenspuren zierten seine Wangen und mit erstickter Stimme sprach er einfach nur: „Tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht." Dann senkte er ihn wieder, ließ seine Haare vor sein Gesicht fallen und es bedecken. Harry seufzte und kramte in seiner Umhangtasche. „Draco?", fragte er dann leise und kniete sich neben ihn ans Fenster. „Hier, nimm das", meinte er dann, als er keine Reaktion bekam und hielt dem Blonden ein Taschentuch entgegen. Abermals schaute der Slytherin ihn an, doch diesmal lag neben der Überraschung auch Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick. „Was-", setzte er an, doch Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dann deutete er auf die Fensterbank und murmelte ein „Rutsch mal ein Stück" und zu seiner Verwunderung wurde seinen Worten Folge geleistet. Stumm saßen sie einfach nur da, nebeneinander, während Draco seine Tränen trocknete und sich die Nase putzte. „Magst du drüber reden?", fragte Harry schließlich. „Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt vielleicht blöd, aber glaub mir, es hilft. Wenn du nicht reden willst, ist es okay, aber ich spreche aus Erfahrung…" Dann schwieg er wieder. Draco schwieg ebenfalls. Wieder saßen sie dort, nebeneinander, stumm, wortlos, schweigend – und doch verstanden sie. Das erste Mal in ihrer beider Leben verstand der jeweils andere die Gefühle seines Nachbarn, sie Situation. Schließlich löste Draco seine Arme aus der Umklammerung seiner Knie und tastete nach Harrys rechter Hand. Noch immer sprachen sie kein Wort. Doch dann schob Draco ihm langsam den Brief entgegen, bedeutete ihm stumm, ihn zu lesen, hoffte, er würde verstehen. Noch immer hielt er Harrys Hand feste._

_Ohne ein Wort zu sagen las Harry den Brief durch. An manchen Stellen war es schwierig, weil die Tinte verlaufen war, wo Tränen das Blatt berührt hatten, doch Harry verstand den Sinn dieser Worte. Und mit ihnen verstand er schlussendlich auch Draco's Verhalten mehr und mehr, konnte es voll und ganz nachvollziehen, spürte seine Verzweiflung noch deutlicher. Tröstend ließ er die Hand des anderen los und legte stattdessen den Arm um dessen Schultern._

_Wieder begann Draco zu schluchzen, weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen, und Harry ließ ihn. Ließ ihn einfach seinen Kummer wegspülen, gab ihm den nötigen Halt.  
„Er war ein guter Mensch", flüsterte Draco schließlich, immer noch mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Erzähl mir von ihm", forderte Harry ihn sogleich auf und Draco kam dem nach. Erzählte, was sein Großvater für ein Mensch gewesen war, was er Draco beigebracht hatte, wie sie zusammen über die Besitztümer und Ländereien von Malfoy Manor geritten waren, wie er ihn in seinem Schloss in Irland besucht hatte, wie er Draco alles über weiße Magie beigebracht hatte, was er wissen musste, wie er ihm ebenfalls beibrachte, dass schwarze Magie nicht immer schlecht war – wenn man sie einzusetzen wusste und die Grenzen kannte. Und schlussendlich erzählte er, wie fröhlich Dorian Malfoy immer gewesen war, wenn er zu Besuch war. Und Harry hörte zu. Hörte zu und hielt ihn fest, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, ließ ihn sich erinnern._

_Als wieder Schweigen eintrat, hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach und Harry hielt seinen Arm um Draco's Körper geschlungen, zog ihn schließlich zu sich, als dieser erneut von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Mit der anderen Hand strich er seinem Gegenüber behutsam die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, wischte ihm die Tränen weg. „Komm her", waren schließlich seine Worte, bevor er den Slytherin aus dem Fensterrahmen und in eine tröstende Umarmung zog.  
Draco klammerte sich an ihn, wie ein Ertrinkender sich an die Holzbohle auf dem Wasser, schluchzte, zitterte, schüttelte sich. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so da standen und er ihn festhielt, ihn abschließen ließ._

_Schlussendlich endete das ganze darin, dass Harry sich die Taschen von Draco und sich über die Schulter warf, Draco den Tarnumhang überwarf, um ihm die Blicke eventuell durch die Gegend streunender Mitschüler zu ersparen, und ihn mit in sein Schulsprecherzimmer schleppte. Dort angekommen stellte Harry beide Taschen auf den kleinen Tisch neben einer Kochnische, nahm Draco den Umhang wieder ab, legte diesen zu den Taschen und verfrachtete den Blondschopf geradewegs in sein eigenes Bett. „Versuch einfach ein wenig zu schlafen, ja?", legte er ihm ans Herz, bevor er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer schloss und sich in den Aufenthaltsraum begab, wo ein kleines Sofa stand. Hermione würde es nicht stören, wenn er darauf die Nacht verbringen würde, sie war sowieso die meiste Zeit nicht hier sondern im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum bei Ron. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes besorgte er sich eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen, machte es sich bequem und schlief kurz darauf ein, in Gedanken bei einem gewissen blonden Slytherin._

_~*~_

_15.2.1998, Hogwarts  
_

_„Harry, wach auf du Schlafmütze, hast du ne Ahnung, was wir heute machen wollten? Harry? Heute ist DA Training! Komm schon, wach auf. Was pennst du überhaupt hier auf dem Sofa? Hast dein Bett gestern nicht mehr gefunden? Oder konntest du der Hufflepuff nicht mehr entkommen, sie hat dich hergeschleift, den Bett in Beschlag genommen und du hast dich ausquartiert? Warts ab, ich geh nachsehen, wenn du nicht aufstehst!"_

_„Mione, halt den Babbel!"_

_„Oha, es lebt. Harry, beweg deinen faulen Arsch!"_

_„Vergiss es"_

_„Na gut" Harry hörte, wie sich Schritte entfernten, eine Tür knarrend geöffnet wurde, einen erstickten Aufschrei, eine sich rasch wieder schließende Tür und schnell herannahende Schritte._

_„Harry James Potter, ich verlange auf der Stelle zu wissen, was Draco Malfoy bei dir im Bett zu suchen hat!", zischte Hermione ihn an und Harry setzte sich seufzend auf. „Mione, das ist alles ein wenig kompliziert, aber vor allem geht es dich vorerst nichts an, klar? Akzeptier das bitte. Toll… jetzt bin ich wach. Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn, wann fängt das Training an, krieg ich was zu essen?", fragte er dann._

_„Wir haben zehn vor elf, das Training fängt um halb zwölf an, Frühstück ist vorbei, du musst dir in der Küche was holen oder in die Kochnische gehen. Ich geh Ron holen und dann bereiten wir den Trainingsraum schon mal vor. Kommst du dann nach?"_

_„Mach ich. Und Mione?"_

_„Ja?"_

_„Danke, dass du nicht weiter nachgefragt hast."_

_„Keine Ursache"_

_Damit war sie auch schon zur Tür hinausgewuselt und ließ einen äußerst wachen Harry zurück. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Draco. Ob er mittlerweile auch wach geworden war? Harry wusste es nicht. Gähnend und sich streckend stand er auf und tapste erst einmal ins Bad._

_~*~_

_„Guten Morgen!" Harry stand in der Kochnische und schnitt Brot. Aufstrich, Marmelade, Käse und Wurst, Teller und Tassen standen bereits auf dem Tisch, als Draco dazu kam. Lächelnd drehte Harry sich um. „Guten Morgen. Na, konntest du ein wenig schlafen? Setz dich, ich hab Frühstück gemacht, das in der Großen Halle haben wir verschlafen." Er zwinkerte, legte die Brotscheiben auf einen Teller, stellte diesen in die Mitte des Tisches und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. „Ja, dankeschön. Auch wegen gestern Abend noch mal…", bekam er Antwort, dann, leiser, „wieso machst du das nur?"._

_Harry stand wieder auf. Unsicher darüber, was er sagen sollte und doch vollkommen sicher schritt er um den Tisch herum, kniete sich neben den Blonden und nahm seine Hände. „Draco? Hör mir jetzt mal genau zu, ja? Du willst wissen, wieso ich das mache? Okay. Gerne, ich verrate es dir. Ich verrate dir jetzt etwas, was ich mir bis gestern selber nicht eingestanden habe, was auch noch kein anderer weiß. Draco, weißt du, wieso ich das tue? Meinem Erzrivalen helfe, ihn tröste, ihm zuhöre, ihn ins Bett bringe, ihm frühstück mache? Weil dieser Erzrivale längst kein Rivale mehr ist. Ich… ich denke schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr, dass ich dich am liebsten in die nächste Woche hexen würde, wenn ich dich sehe. Wenn du mir begegnest, frage ich mich seit langem, wieso du mich ignorierst, bin beinahe traurig gewesen darüber. Was heißt beinahe traurig… ich war enttäuscht, jedes Mal. Draco Malfoy, was ich für dich fühle ist keine Feindschaft mehr. Es ist auch keine Freundschaft, die uns verbindet. Aber… verdammt, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Wenn… wenn du nicht da warst, wünschte ich, du würdest irgendwo auftauchen. Wenn du mich ignoriert hast, wünschte ich, du würdest mich beachten, irgendwie, wenn du mich beleidigt hast, was selten vorkam, wünschte ich einfach nur, dass du wir erklären würdest, wieso. Ich-" „Pshhht", wurde er unterbrochen. Dracos schlanker, langer Finger legte sich sanft auf seine Lippen. „Ist okay. Ich habe verstanden. Steh auf. Bitte." Harry fühlte kurz darauf, wie er auf die Beine gezogen wurde und hatte sofort wieder beide Hände des Blonden in den seinen._

_„Okay. Jetzt will ich dich etwas fragen. Was glaubst du, wieso ich dich nicht mehr beleidige? Wieso ich dir aus dem Weg gehe? Warum ich im Unterricht vermeide mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. Wieso ich dir gestern erlaubt habe, dich zu mir zu setzen? Wieso ich dir verdammt noch mal mein beschissenes Herz ausgeschüttet habe? Nur Darum!" Damit überwand Draco auch die letzten Zentimeter und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die von Harry. Vorsichtig, als wäre er zerbrechlich, begann er, sie zu bewegen, knabberte leicht an Harrys Unterlippe, strich sanft mit der Zunge darüber, bat zärtlich um Einlass, der ihm sofort gewährt wurde. Ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander, fanden ihre Wege, Harry umschlang liebevoll die Taille des anderen mit seinen Armen, während Draco, der einige Zenitmeter kleiner war als Harry, sie um den Hals des Gryffindor schlang, ihn so näher zu sich zog. Sie küssten sich, als gäbe es kein Morgen, küssten sich und legten all den Schmerz, all die Verzweiflung des gestrigen Abends in diesen Kuss, küssten sich und vergaßen die Welt um sich herum. „Genau das meinte ich", flüsterte Harry, als sie den Kuss abbrachen und sich in die Augen sahen. Smaragdgrün traf auf flüssiges Silber und ihre Blicke verschmolzen miteinander. Sie mussten nicht reden, verstanden sich ohne Worte. Harry zog Draco mit sich zu seinem Stuhl, setzte sich, zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. „Lass uns frühstücken", murmelte er in das Ohr des Blonden, bevor er umständlich begann, sich ein Brot zu schmieren._

_~*~ Flashback End_

„Guten Morgen, Großer. Na, woran denkst du? Hast' was Süßes geträumt? Tut gut, endlich mal wieder neben dir aufzuwachen und nicht, weil du unten in der Küche rumpolterst." Grinsend strich Draco dem versonnen vor sich hinlächelnden Harry die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lieb ich dich habe?", murmelte er dann und schmiegte sich eng an den größeren, vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. „Wenn ich nicht so hungrig wäre, könnte ich ewig hier liegen bleiben…"

Nun war es an Harry, zu grinsen. Ja, daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Er war dafür zuständig, dass sie beide morgens aus dem Bett kamen und etwas zu essen hatten, Draco war derjenige, der mittags kochte und das Abendessen bereiteten sie oftmals zusammen vor. „Was ist?" Draco hatte zu kichern angefangen, während er Harry beobachtete. „Du hast noch immer diesen komischen Gesichtsausdruck. Was geht dir bloß gerade durch den Kopf…" sinnierte Draco nun nachdenklich. „Nichts weiter. Bloß, dass sich seit unserem ersten Tag gemeinsam nicht viel verändert hat. Im Bezug aufs Aufstehen und aufs Essen machen." Er zwinkerte und grinste dann hinterhältig. „Und deswegen", er wand sich aus der Umarmung des Blonden und sprang mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf, „deswegen werde ich das auch beibehalten. Routine ist immer gut." Damit zog der dem perplexen Blondschopf die Decke weg, schritt zum Fenster und öffnete es sperrangelweit. Ein äußerst kühler Windstoß, der einige Schneeflocken mit sich nahm, wehte herein und ließ Dracos Körper erzittern. „Zeit, aufzustehen, Honey!", grinste Harry, begab sich zu Draco und zog diesen vom Bett hoch. „Komm schon, heute machen wir alles zusammen, ja? Erst machen wir gemeinsam Frühstück und dann wird es Zeit, dass du deine Worte von gestern Nacht wahr machst." Er zwinkerte vergnügt und Draco fühlte sich kurz und irritierend an Albus Dumbledore erinnert, kurz nachdem dieser sich ein neues Zitronenbonbon gegönnt hatte. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, ließ sich von Harry hochziehen und umarmte ihn ganz schnell wieder. War Harry selber Schuld. Wenn er dafür sorgte, dass ihm kalt wurde, musste er auch wieder dafür sorgen, dass er sich wieder aufwärmte. „Hast du keinen Hunger?", schmunzelte Harry, doch Draco versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem verlangenden Kuss. „Ich fange grundsätzlich beim Nachtisch an, Darling", zwitscherte er kurz darauf, fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Harrys Shirt und bekam als Antwort ein ersticktes Keuchen. „Dray, du weißt, dass wir, wenn wir jetzt weitermachen, lange Zeit nichts zu essen bekommen werden, oder?" „Das ist mir so was von egal, Süßer, du hast Urlaub, ich hab Urlaub, da müssen wir uns nicht an geregelte Essenszeiten halten!" Damit zog er ihm das Shirt über den Kopf, ließ es achtlos zu Boden gleiten und verfrachtete seinen Partner und sich zurück auf das Bett.

~*~

„Na, endlich fertig geworden im Bad?", erhielt Draco frech eine Begrüßung, gefolgt von einem zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du schmeckst nach Zahnpasta", grinste Harry und zog den Blondschopf hinter sich her zum Küchentisch. „Jetzt wird gebacken, Honey", flüsterte er, bevor er die Zutaten für den Plätzchenteig mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes von der Arbeitsplatte auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

---------

Überall im Haus duftete es wundervoll nach frisch gebackenen Plätzchen und im Wohnzimmer waren die beiden Männer nun dabei, einen imposanten, wunderschönen Weihnachtsbaum zu befreien, aufzustellen und zu schmücken. „Schatz, reichst du mir mal die Lichterketten?", fragte Draco von der Leiter aus und Harry folgte seinem Wunsch. Sie hatten ein Haus in einer Muggelgegend, das auch dementsprechend ausgestattet war. So konnten sie elektrischen Strom benutzen und Draco war ganz angetan von elektrischem Licht. Das war der Grund, weshalb sie nun eine Muggellichterkette um die Zweige der Tanne legten. Doch eine Kette reichte bei der Größe des Baumes nicht aus und Harry musste noch drei weitere Kartons vom Dachboden holen, zusammen mit dem Baumschmuck. Sie hatten sich im November schon dafür entschieden, den Baum natürlich und möglichst neutral zu schmücken, mit Holzfiguren, Strohsternen und Obst. All dies taten sie auf Muggelart, was ungefähr eine Stunde in Anspruch nahm. Nach getaner Arbeit standen die beiden vor „ihrem" Baum, Harry mit dem Rücken an Draco gelehnt, welcher ihn von hinten umarmte. „Etwas fehlt", murmelte er, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Darf ich?" „Klar, aber wehe, es wird kitschig. Dann darfst du das eigenhändig wieder rückgängig machen!", erwiderte der Blonde daraufhin nur und kurz darauf staunte er nicht schlecht. Harry hatte den Baum… ja, man könnte fast „gegossen" sagen. Wassertropfen, wie in der Bewegung eingefroren und doch kein Eis, schimmerten auf den grünen Tannennadeln und nach einem weiteren Zauberspruch legten sich vereinzelte Schneeflocken auf die Zweige. Dann zauberte Harry noch ein paar kleine Tonvögel, die kurz darauf begannen, gleichzeitig eine ruhige Melodie, das Plätschern von Wasser, das Zwitschern von Vögeln und das Rauschen von Blättern von sich zu geben. „Wow!", entfuhr es ihm, während er Harry in seinen Armen umdrehte. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du eine so… dekorative Ader hast, Honey!" Er zwinkerte und verwickelte den Retter der Zaubererwelt in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. „Hmmm", schnurrte der andere mit geschlossenen Augen. „Und das nach mittlerweile vier Jahren. Sollte mir das zu denken geben?" „Auf keinen Fall, Schatz. Was machen wir jetzt?" Harrys Augen waren immer noch fest verschlossen und er lehnte sich noch weiter an Draco, während er frech meinte: „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir deine reinliche Ader zeigst und das Haus wischt?" „Schlechte Idee. Aber wenn du meinst" Draco grinste und machte sich kurz darauf an die Arbeit. Zuerst saugte er mit einem Muggelstaubsauger die Tannennadeln vom Boden auf und befreite das Parkett unter den Schränken und Kommoden von einer kleinen Staubschicht. Harry musste sich ein kleines Lachen verkneifen. Ja, Draco hatte einen Narren an der Technik der Muggel gefressen. Schließlich riss er sich von dem Anblick eines Auf dem Boden knienden und sich mit dem Oberkörper unter einem Tisch befindenden Draco los und rief ein: „Ich mache den Garten noch ein wenig nett her" durch den Flur, bevor die Terrassentür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. „Ahhhh", atmete er die einigermaßen frische, kalte Luft ein. Das war der Nachteil an London gegenüber Hogsmeade: hier gab es zwar Eckchen mit frischer Luft, doch nicht annähernd so viel und so oft Schnee, wie in Schottland oben. Seufzend machte er sich an die Arbeit. Der Garten war relativ groß, für ein Reihenhaus am Grimmauldplace, was aber lediglich daran lag, dass er magisch vergrößert war. Im hinteren Teil gab es einen kleinen Teich, auf dem im Sommer Flugenten schwammen und neben dem Teich befand sich ein Hühnerstall. Doch zuerst war die Fassade des Hauses an der Reihe. Harry schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und gleich darauf rankten sich Tulpen, Lilien, Rosen, Narzissen, Veilchen und Stiefmütterchen, sowie auch einige Margeriten in den verschiedensten Farben an der Wand entlang und mit demselben Zauber, den Harry bei dem Weihnachtsbaum gebraucht hatte fügte er Wasser und Schnee hinzu. Kurze Zeit später war der Garten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verzaubert. Auf dem Rasen lagen dreißig Zentimeter Neuschnee und der Teich war zugefroren. Am Hühnerstall wuchs ein Strauß Eisblumen und die Hühner legten Eier in Sternform. Die Bäume summten „Leise rieselt der Schnee" und die Vögel sangen dazu. Lange, dicke Eiszapfen hingen von der Regenrinne des Hauses, bis kurz über den Boden und das Dach bedeckte ebenfalls eine dicke Schneeschicht. Wenn vorne auf der Straße ein Muggel vorbeigegangen wäre, hätte er allerdings bloß gesehen, dass dieses Haus auf einmal unglaublich alt aussah und lediglich mit ein paar Lichterketten und einem leuchtenden Rentier im Vorgarten geschmückt war. Das Rentier allerdings gab es tatsächlich, jedoch war es für Menschen mit magischem Blut ein echtes, aus Fleisch und Knochen, mit einem riesigen Schlitten, den es hinter sich herzog und einem Zwerg auf dem Kutschbock. Leise klirrten die Glocken am Geschirr, wenn jemand vorüberging.

Harry sah sich zufrieden im Garten um, nickte, schüttelte sich, aufgrund der Kälte die der Wind mit sich brachte, der den Bäumen das summen ermöglichte und ging schnell wieder ins Haus.

„Also ich bin fertig, Dray. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?", fragte er, nachdem er kurz im Bad verschwunden war und auch hier alles wunderschön hergerichtet war. „Bin gleich so weit, nur noch schnell durchs Schlafzimmer!", bekam er Antwort, woraufhin er sich in die Küche begab. Aufgeschlagen lag dort schon ein riesiges Kochbuch, das eigens von Molly Weasley für sie zusammengestallt war, mit magischen Bildern der Gerichte und den Leuten, die sie genüsslich verspeisten. Fred und George hatten wohl den meisten Spaß, bei ihren Lieblingsgerichten musste man schon ein wahnsinniges Glück haben, wenn man etwas essbares sehen wollte – die aßen und aßen und ließen es nicht bleiben. Und wenn man sich beschwerte, lachten sie einen aus. Sie waren echt zwei verrückte Spinner, aber er hatte sie trotzdem gern.

Aufgeschlagen war eine Seite mit einem Weihnachtsgericht, das Harry schon oft bei den Weasleys genießen durfte und sehnsuchtsvoll wartete er auf seinen Lieblingskoch, damit sie endlich anfangen konnten. Mittlerweile war es halb Vier geworden und wenn sie heute Abend noch etwas essen wollten – sollten sie es besser kochen. Er grinste teuflisch und rief: „Dray, komm end-" „Bin schon da", wurde er jedoch unterbrochen und bekam direkt einen kleinen Kuss, der ihn daran hinderte, wieder das Wort zu ergreifen. „Na, was ist? Sollen wir anfangen, zu kochen?" „Und wie! Beeilung, sonst wird das nicht mehr fertig, bis heute Abend und außerdem wollte Hermione mit Melina kurz vorbeischauen, bevor sie wieder nach Hause floht." Auf Dracos Gesicht achte sich ein ehrliches, erfreutes Lächeln breit. Er vergötterte die kleine Melina, Harrys Patentochter, die mittlerweile zweieinhalb Jahre alt war. Diese Liebe beruhte leider nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit, wie allen schien, denn die kleine fing immer gleich an zu schreien, wenn Draco sich ihr bis auf einen Meter näherte. Dieser bestand jedoch fest auf die Bezeichnung „Hassliebe", und versicherte jedem, ob er es nun hören wollte oder nicht, dass die kleine irgendwann auch entdecken würde, was er für ein toller Kerl war – so wie Harrys und seine Hassliebe sich auch gelichtet hatte. Darüber konnte allerdings jeder, der es eingetrichtert bekam, nur schmunzeln.

„Aber bitte heute keine Erschreckspielchen spielen, ja? Wir haben Weihnachten, da brauche ich kein Gebrüll im Haus." Ein Kochlöffel sauste knapp an Harrys rechtem Ohr vorbei. Draco hasste es, wenn man ihn damit aufzog, dass Melina ihn nicht leiden konnte. „Ich bin ja schon still" antwortete Harry auf den Wurf, mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen jedoch, welches er sich leider nicht verkneifen konnte. „Pass bloß auf mein Lieber, ich habe eine riesige exotische Messersammlung hier drüben!" „Ach was. Mit denen wirfst du in deiner heiligen Küche doch nicht rum", veralberte Harry ihn weiter, „die Gefahr, dass etwas kaputt geht wäre dir doch viel zu groß!" „Ja", knurrte der Blonde daraufhin nur, „Du zum Beispiel!" damit zog er seinen Freund abermals an sich und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen, atemberaubenden Kuss. Nach einer kleinen Weile lösten sie sich allerdings voneinander und Draco find an, Harry Anweisungen zu erteilen, während er selber anfing, die Zutaten vorzubereiten. Harry indes musste Wasser aufsetzen, den Ofen vorheizen und die Spülmaschine ausräumen. Sie beide, sie waren seit langer Zeit ein eingespieltes Team, sie arbeiteten perfekt zusammen, dachten synchron. Es war optimal. So kam es, dass sie eine Stunde später das Essen auf dem Herd und eine Gans im Ofen hatten. Ein Essen, das mindestens für drei Tage reichen würde aber immerhin hatten sie einen großen Freundeskreis, der an den Feiertagen vorbeischauen würde. Da musste man halt mal auf Vorrat kochen, auch wenn es dem Koch in Draco widerstrebte.

~*~

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Onkel Harry", kreischte das kleine Monster mit feuerroten, buschigen Haaren, das aus dem Kamin gepurzelt war und nun auf ihn zu rannte. Lachend schloss Harry seine Patentochter in seine Arme „Hey Süße! Naaa, alles klar? Wo ist Mummy? Ich wünsche dir auch ganz wundervoll fröhliche Weihnachten mein kleiner Schatz!" Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und trug sie dann ins Wohnzimmer um sie dort auf die Anrichte zu setzen. „Na, sollen wir mal schauen, was Santa für dich bei mir gelassen hat?", fragte er dann. Die Augen des Mädchens begannen sofort begeistert zu leuchten und wild nickte sie mit dem Kopf. „Harry?", wurde er jedoch vorher gerufen und erkannte Dracos Stimme. „Ja? Warte kurz hier, Kleines!" Er setzte Melina wieder auf dem Boden ab und beeilte sich, zu Draco zu kommen. „Was ist los? Wo ist Hermione, hast du sie schon gesehen?" „Gesehen nein, aber sie hat angerufen. Melina und sie kommen gerade von Blaise und Ginny. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die beiden fragen, ob sie auch noch kurz herkommen wollen? Wir haben noch Kuchen von gestern da, den Molly mitgebracht hat. Was meinst du?" Wunderbare Idee. Sag den beiden Bescheid, ich freue mich auf sie. Und schick Ginny einen Portschlüssel, du weißt ja." Er zwinkerte und verschwand wieder zu seinem kleinen Engel ins Wohnzimmer. „Lass uns mit den Geschenken warten, bis Mummy, Tante Ginny und Onkel Blaise hier sind, ja?" „Tante Tschinny" die kleine nickte bedächtig. „Dickaa", fügte sie hinzu und streckte ihre kleinen Ärmchen weit von sich. Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach lachen. „Ja, deine Tante Ginny ist dicker geworden. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?" wieder nickte das Mädchen und ihre Augen leuchteten. Harry war erstaunt. „Was denn?", fragte er, um es von ihr selbst zu hören. „Essen! Viel Essen!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn irritiert an. Wusste ihr Patenonkel denn nicht, dass man dick wurde, wenn man zu viel aß? Wieder musste Harry herzlich lachen und kurz darauf kamen seine drei Freunde an, die von Draco geführt ins Wohnzimmer traten. „Dickaa!", rief Melina sofort, dann: „Blblb. Blaissse!" Ginny blieb empört stehen und stemmte wie die kleine zuvor die Hände in die Hüften. „Was heißt hier ‚Dickaa', Zwergenkind?" sie runzelte die Stirn. Melina sah sie skeptisch an, lief dann aber auf Blaise zu, der sie auf den Arm nahm und ihr zu murmelte: „Du hast ja recht, Zwerg. Ginny ist dick. Sagt sie selbst ja auch." Verschwörerisch blinzelte er, ehe er einen Schlag auf die Schulter kassierte. „Aua", kommentierte die Kleine das.

Lachend begrüßten sich nun die Erwachsenen und folgten Harry und Draco dann erst einmal in die Küche, in der Draco schon den Kaffeetisch gedeckt hatte. Hermine, die unbedingt noch helfen wollte, eilte, nachdem sie ihre Tochter auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, zur Anrichte um die Teekanne zu holen. Als sie wiederkam, blieb ihr Blick am Fenster hängen. „Wow!", entfuhr es ihr. „Wer hat das denn gemacht?" Staunend und sprachlos stand sie am Fenster und blickte hinaus in den Garten, die weiße Pracht und die Dekorationen. „Ja, Mione, da staunst du, was? Das hat Harry ganz alleine geschafft. Und hast du dir den Tannenbaum angeschaut? Musst du gleich einmal machen. Aber jetzt kommt, setzt euch endlich und lasst uns ein wenig Kuchen essen." Zwinkerte Draco und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. Kurz darauf waren die Erwachsenen in ein interessantes Gespräch darüber vertieft, wie sich Ginnys Vertretung in der Aurorenzentrale machte, während diese im Schwangerschaftsurlaub war.

~*~

„Endlich allein", seufzte der Blonde, nachdem die Freunde der beiden sich verabschiedet hatten und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. Es war ein sehr schöner Nachmittag geworden. Sie alle hatten sehr viel Spaß gehabt, als Melina einen Spielzeugbesen von Harry und Draco geschenkt bekommen hatte und ihn in der Wohnung ausprobierte. Draco allerdings war ein wenig panisch geworden, als sie in sein Heiligtum – die Küche eindrang und hatte sie schleunigst wieder hinausgelotst. „Ja, jetzt ist es hier wieder ruhig. Was meinst du, sollen wir die Geschenke schon mal unter den Baum legen? Und dann können wir zusehen, dass wir das Essen auf den Tisch kriegen." Gesagt, getan, die beiden beeilten sich, die Geschenkeberge von ihren Fußenden ins Wohnzimmer fliegen zu lassen und begaben sich dann wieder in die Küche. Harry dämmte das Licht ein wenig und Draco fing an, den Tisch zu decken. Der Schwarzhaarige faltete die Servietten und ließ dann einen Eisblumenstrauß, ähnlich dem neben dem Hühnerstall in einer Vase erscheinen und stellte diese auf den Tisch. Er lächelte, als er sah, wie Draco zwei Rotweingläser auf den Tisch stellte, eine Flasche Rotwein öffnete und ihnen beiden einschenkte. Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zum Herd, füllten das Essen in hübsche Schalen und trugen es dann auf den Tisch. Als sie sich schließlich auf den gegenüberliegenden Plätzen niederließen, lächelte Draco liebevoll, hob sein Glas und murmelte glücklich: „Auf unser erstes Weihnachten ohne Freunde, Harry!" „Ja, auf Weihnachten!", stimmte Harry zu, stieß mit Draco an und die Gläser klirrten leicht. „Lass es dir schmecken!" „Guten Appetit." Dann begannen sie, Rotkohl und Gans andächtig zu essen, es war zu köstlich um weiterhin die Zeit mit Reden zu verschwenden.

Nach dem Essen räumten sie gemeinsam auf und als Harry das nächste Mal auf seine Uhr sah, war es halb Acht. „Was meinst du? Sollen wir?" „Gerne." Damit gingen die zwei ins Wohnzimmer und begannen, die Geschenke auszupacken.

Von Hermione und Ron bekamen sie ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern von ihnen allen, von all den Freunden, die während des Krieges zusammengeschweißt wurden. Selbst Dracos Eltern waren auf einem Bild zu sehen, wie sie freundlich in die Kamera lächelten. Lucius hatte einen Arm um Narcissas Schultern gelegt, zog sie an sich und Narcissa winkte sogar leicht. Es war ein außergewöhnliches Bild, aber ein sehr schönes. Draco freute sich wahnsinnig über dieses Geschenk.

Von Blaise und Ginny hatten die beiden ein Flugticket – um mit einem Flugzeug der Muggel nach Paris zu fliegen, wo Blaises Eltern eine Hotelkette besaßen geschenkt bekommen und freuten sich tierisch auf das Wochenende in Frankreich, das im März anstehen würde. Narcissa und Lucius hatten eine Karte geschickt und einen Gutschein für ein Essen in einem neuen Fünf-Sterne Restaurant in der Winkelgasse und von Pansy und Seamus erhielten sie jeder ein riesiges Saunahandtuch in ihren ehemaligen Hausfarben, mit einem goldenen Schnatz in der Mitte darauf, eigens von Pansys Designerlabel für sie entworfen. Die Weasleyzwillinge schickten wie immer die neuesten Erfindungen an Scherzartikeln und Neville und Luna eine äußerst seltene Pflanze für ihren Garten. Nach und nach wurde der Berg kleiner.

Nachdem sie beide einen Pullover von Molly ausgepackt hatten, waren noch zwei Geschenke übrig. Lächelnd griff Harry nach dem mit dem grünen Geschenkpapier und reichte es seinem Freund. „Und das hier", kommentierte er, „Das hier ist von mir. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco lächelte und begann vorsichtig, das Papier aufzureißen. Das Päckchen war nicht sehr groß und enthielt eine kleine Schmuckschatulle. Er öffnete sie und innen drin befand sich ein kleines, silbernes und sehr filigran gearbeitetes Sammelarmband, an dem schon ein Anhänger hing: ein kleiner, silberner und sich bewegender Löwe befand sich dort und spazierte auf der Watte hin und her, bis Draco das Armband herausnahm und er in der Luft anfing zu zappeln. „Das… das ist sehr schön, Harry, vielen, vielen Dank!" Er umarmte seinen Freund, zog ihn dann näher und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Stunden hätten sie so dort sitzen können, doch Draco unterbrach den Kuss schließlich und griff hinter sich. Heran zog er ein ebenso kleines Päckchen, das in gryffindorrotem Papier eingepackt war. Harry sah ihn an, brach den Blickkontakt erst ab, als das geöffnete Päckchen anfing, mit Dracos Stimme zu fragen: „Mr. Potter. Sie sind doch Harry James Potter?" „Ähm. Ja?" Harry war verwirrt. „Gut. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie. Wie sieht es aus. Sind Sie bereit?" „Ja, klar", war Harrys immer noch irritierte Antwort. „Gut. Fangen wir an. Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?" „Rot. Das weißt du doch. Wieso-" „Später. Was sind Ihre Lieblingsblumen?" „Weiße Lilien…" „Wo ist ihr Lieblingsreiseziel?" „Italien aber ich…" „Haben Sie am 1. August 2002 schon etwas vor?" „Nein, aber wieso-" „Gut. Öffnen Sie nun diese Schatulle…" Damit verstummte die Stimme und Harry sah Draco noch verwirrter an als je zuvor. „Was soll das?" Doch der Blonde schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und bedeutete Harry, das Geschenk endlich vollständig zu öffnen. Harry tat ihm den Gefallen. Und sog kurze Zeit später scharf die Luft ein, als er den ebenso wie das Armband filigranen Ring ansah. Eine schlanke silberne Schlange wand sich um ihn, bewegte sich leicht. Während er den Ring fasziniert betrachtete, vernahm er erneut Dracos Stimme, konnte jedoch nicht verstehen, was er sagte, da er viel zu leise sprach. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er ebenfalls leise. Draco schluckte. „Heirate mich!", wiederholte er dann, immer noch flüsternd und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Es war keine Frage. Es war auch keine Bitte. Aber auch kein Befehl. Eher grenzte es an eine Mischung aus allem. Harry jedoch nickte nur. „Ja. Am 1. August. Wir haben viel vorzubereiten."

Der Blonde stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. „Ja." Dann nahm er Harry das Schmuckkästchen ab, zog den Ring hinaus und steckte ihn Harry an den Finger. „Er steht dir", murmelte er, bevor er die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben an den Schultern packte, an sich zog und ihn wild, verlangend, zärtlich, liebevoll und sehnsüchtig auf einmal küsste. „Harry?", flüsterte er dann, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Ja?" Harry sah ihn an und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich liebe dich!"

_**~*~ The End – for the moment. ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sooo ihr lieben, das wars fürs Erste. Vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann ein Se oder Prequel dazu. mal schauen. oder vielleicht gibt es, wenn die Story auf Anklang stößt, ähnliche kurze Kapitelchen, wie die Freunde der beiden Süßen ihre Weihnachten verbracht haben. Muss halt schauen, was sich so ergibt. Bis dahin jedoch freue ich mich wie immer über jegliches Feedback /diskret auf den kleinen Button da unten deut/**_

_**FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN EUCH ALLEN!!!**_

_**Hab euch lieb, man schreibt und liest sich, **_

_**Lara ;)  
**_


End file.
